Not Dead
by Firerat
Summary: Will Rattrap ever be the same after Dinobot died?


notdead Not Dead   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note: * means thinking 

here the summery 

Will Rattrap ever be the same after Dinobot died?   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rattrap was looking at a sword on the wall of his   
quarters. *He was a pred that's all he was.* Rattrap   
thought. It hadn't been the same around the maximal   
base for a while. All the Maximals were still grieving   
for their friend Dinodot who had died a few weeks   
earlier saving the early humans form the Predacons,   
but none more than the rat. 

"Morning Rattrap". Cheetor said. 

Rattrap just shug at the greeting Cheetor gave. *He   
hasn't been the same since Dinobot died. They may had   
been at each other throat all the time but they were   
friends* Cheetor thought as he left the room. 

Primal had noticed how Rattrap had been acting since   
Dinobot's death. No smart aleck, No 'we're all gonna   
died' remarks when there was trouble. Dinobot's death   
had really took a toll on the rat. 

Sliverbolt look at his friend and realized that   
Rattrap wasn't the same and it made him sad to see his   
friend like this. * I wish there was something I could   
do to help him feel better*. Sliverbolt knew Rattrap   
and Dinobot were friends. 

Rhinox walked into the control room and saw his best   
friend AWAKE and Rhinox knew why 'one word' Dinobot.   
Rattrap had usually fallen asleep on the job and   
Dinobot had to wake him up with his yelling. But   
Rhinox figured whats the use of falling asleep when   
none will wake you up. * Dinobot knew you were his   
friend Rattrap, Dinobot knew* 

Unknown to the maximals Rattrap knew what they were   
thinking. *There trying to find ways to cheer me up or   
tying to get me back to my smart aleck self. They just   
don't understand I never wanted to be his friend cause   
he was a predacon, but over the months we became   
friends not good friends but friends* he thought as he   
saw Rhinox with a look on his face. 

"What, didn't think I could stay awake on monitor   
duty." "No well you always fall asleep on monitor   
duty." "Well it's time for a change". Rattrap said and   
left the base really fast. 

* Me and my big mouth* Rhinox thought. 

Rattrap went to the valley where Dinobot died. 

" Rat rat rat". Came two voices which Rattrap knew who   
they were right away. It was Una and Jack two of the   
early humans children the Maximals had saved a little   
while ago. 

"Kids how's it going". Rattrap said as Una and Jack   
knocked him over. 

"Giant lizard save". Una said. She was the one who   
learned faster. 

"Giant lizard uh when"? 

"Few suns ago" 

*Few suns means a few days ago giant lizard weird* 

"See through 

"Yes Una and Jack saw through him look like lizard   
that save us when evil bots came." 

"Dinobot!?" 

"For the Glory of the colony". 

A blast landed near Rattrap who had use himself as a   
shield for Una and Jack. 

"This valley will be no more" 

"Over my dead body." 

"That can be arranged maximal." 

Just as all seemed lost cause Rattrap couldn't fight   
without leaving Una and Jack with out cover a figure   
blasted Inferno. Rattrap saw who it was and went off   
line. 

"Rattrap wake up slag it WAKE UP vermin." 

Rattrap's eyes open slowing and there was looking at   
him was Dinobot. 

"Copperface!?" 

"Yep it's me well kinda i'm a ghost who will be   
guarding this valley forever." 

"But how I saw your spark leave your body!" Rattrap   
said as Dinobot help him up. 

"It did but Primus said that I would guard this valley   
forever." 

"Dinobot what I said about the 'once a pred always a   
pred' I'm sorry". 

"Hey were friends it forgiven, you'd better get back   
to base and my dying wasn't your fault." 

"Okay good luck with these two kids." Rattrap said   
pointing to Una and 

Jack who were using Dinobot's tail as a pillow. 

As Rattrap began to leave Dinobot yelled to him and   
said 

"Start acting like a pain again it's sicking to see   
you normal." 

Rattrap laughed. 

The Maximals were worried sick. Rattrap had been gone   
for three days. It was like him to do this but he   
always told them where he was. 

"There he is I'm gonna kill". Rhinox said. 

As Rattrap came into the base Rhinox was about ready   
to kill him but when he saw how slag he was he order   
Rattrap to go to the CR chamber. 

3 hours later Rattrap was out of the CR chamber. 

"WHERE WERE YOU RATTRAP!?" Primal ask or yelled. 

"What I need my peace with the pred in the base". 

"Rattrap are you o.k.?" Cheetor asked. 

"I fine what up with this." Rattrap said and left. "I   
think we got our old Rattrap back, and he's got the   
mouth." Rhinox said with a smile on his face. 

The next day Rattrap was asleep in his chair when   
Primal said "Wake up Rattrap." 

He didn't wake up so Primal pulled the chair back just   
a little to make Rattrap fall out of his chair. 

" What the slag was that for." 

" I want to know what is wrong with you and don't tell   
me nothing is wrong cause a few weeks ago you were   
down and out and now you are you old self again'. 

"All I'll say is a ghost told me to be myself and that   
it wasn't my fault what happen to him and the rat is   
back." 

All the Maximals were glad that Rattrap was back to is   
normal self but no one knew why. 

Rattrap was in is quarters. *There never know about   
Dinobot and Una and Jack understood not to tell any   
one* Rattrap would problely never 'see' Dinobot again   
but he knew that he was always there.   
  
  
  



End file.
